cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cad Visban
Cad Visban was a Galactic Militia soldier and New Republic pilot. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Oscar Isaac. Biography Cad was raised on Yavin and eventually became a soldier serving the Galactic Militia. He also became a skilled pilot in the Galactic Federation Air Force. Cad would then fight in numerous fierce battles in the War of Resistance against the First Order. He becomes a soldier serving under Lando Calrissian, and helps defend the Taunul settlement on Jakku from a First Order assault. Though the rest of the Militia forces are executed and Lando is captured, Cad evades capture and hides out near a settlement. When Lando escapes with Finn Halik and crashes near Cad's position, Cad rescues Lando and they make their way to the Militia base on Takodana. Later on, when First Order forces assault Takodana, Cad leads the counter attack to drive them off, and at the Militia base, Cad meets and befriends Finn. Cad then helps fight First Order forces on Ahch-To, in which Cad helps Finn and Han Solo fight off Captain Rook. Cad keeps fighting in the war to help the Militia, with Cad helping Finn in the battle of Chinikiff to find a map leading to a Jedi holocron. Afterwards, Cad and Finn head with Luke and Rey to Sheruvel to find Boba Fett, who stole the holocron first. While Cad and Finn defend Militia tanks, Siro Ren appears and reveals that Cad is responsible for the death of Finn's friend, Slip, during the assault on Taunul, leading Finn to start deeply resenting Cad, while Siro uses the brief distraction to destroy the Militia tanks with the Force. After this, when Luke and Han destroy the barriers and shield generators protecting Starkiller base, Cad leads a Militia assault on the base, fighting Tie Fighters in the skies. However, when the attack fails, Cad is forced to retreat with Finn, with the two of them being rescued by Lando Calrissian, while Starkiller destroys the militia base on Hosnian. Cad continues fighting in the war, mostly with Finn and Lando at his side, while Finn still greatly resents Cad. Cad and Finn fight to defend Chialsirk, then keep fighting in skirmishes on the planet to escape as the planet falls to the First Order. Afterwards, Cad, Finn and Lando fight to defend Rilaban, with Cad fighting off First Order assaults, though the Storm Troopers devastate the Militia defenses. Cad keeps fighting to defend Militia positions, even though the Militia shield generator protecting Coruscant is destroyed, Cad risks his life to save Finn, leading to Finn gaining a brand new respect for Cad and beginning to let go of his resentment. Cad and Finn then pilot X-Wing fighters to lead a much more successful Militia assault on Starkiller, in which they finally destroy the thermal oscillator and the base, then they reunite with Rey on Tatooine. On Tatooine, vengeful First Order force ambush them, so Cad follows Finn and Rey to a Star Destroyer, while being pursued by a furious Kylo Ren. Cad and the others surround Kylo, and with the help of Siro Ren, who redeems himself as Ben Solo, they finally manage to kill Kylo. After Cad helps deal with a counterattack lead by General Hux, Cad then celebrates the Militia victory in the war. Personality Cad had a very humorous and mischievous nature, often making jokes, though he was also very caring and supportive towards others. He would always do anything to protect his friends even if they resented him at the time and he was incredibly helpful. He would also constantly risk his life in order to protect his comrades, showing very fierce loyalty and care for his men. Abilities Finn is an expert marksman and skilled fighter, and he was also an expert pilot able to fly any number of craft. He is also very skilled a infiltration and breaking into hard to reach areas, and he also proved to be a very skilled mechanic and interpreter. Relationships Finn Halik Lando Calrissian Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Enforcers Category:Harbingers Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Vigilantes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Right Hand Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Rescuers Category:Survivors Category:Gunman Category:Normal Skilled Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Cheater Category:Egotists Category:Hunters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Assassin Category:Bully Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Category:War Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Category:Recurring